


La guerre froide

by Maaarken



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Berlin Wall, Cold War, Historical Hetalia, M/M, No Dialogue, Post-World War II, Sick Ludwig, Sickfic, World War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaarken/pseuds/Maaarken
Summary: Feliciano pressa ses lèvres contre celles du blond, tout doucement, tout amoureusement. Une larme coula sur sa joue, seule, brillante, symbole cuisant de leur défaite.





	

Feliciano soupira, humidifiant la serviette à nouveau et la posant sur le front brûlant de Ludwig. Depuis qu’ils avaient perdu la guerre, plus rien n’était comme avant. Ludwig lui-même n’était plus comme avant. Même Feliciano avait changé. Il avait encore du pouvoir sur son pays, contrairement à Ludwig, mais cela n’empêchait pas Ivan et Alfred de faire jouer de leur influence dans ses élections. Ils envoyaient propagande sur propagande pour convaincre les gens de voter pour tel ou tel partis. Feliciano ne s’en souciait même plus. Il ne s’était jamais vraiment intéressé à la politique, même s’il était une nation. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il n’y prêtait plus aucune attention. Il passait plutôt ses journées à s’occuper de Ludwig, qui dépérissait lentement. Tant pis pour les guerres d’influence d’Ivan et Alfred sur son territoire. Son amant était plus important. Lui s’était fait découpé en quatre à la fin de la guerre. Alfred, Arthur, Francis et Ivan s’étaient séparés le territoire allemand, sans se soucier de Ludwig. Ils l’avaient jugé inapte à gouverner une nation, puisque c’était son boss qui avait causé un tel massacre.

 

Pourtant, c’était plutôt sur l’esprit de Feliciano que le génocide pesait. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que c’était de sa faute. Son boss avait bien aidé Hitler, après tout. Mais c’était surtout de la faute à Feli lui-même. Si Luddy et lui ne s’étaient pas ainsi rapprochés, s’ils ne s’étaient pas plus intéressés à leur amour plutôt qu’à leur pays, ils auraient sûrement pu empêcher la guerre. Mais ils ne s’en étaient rendus compte que trop tard, lorsque Hitler était au pouvoir et amenait l’Allemagne à la conquête de l’Europe. Il était déjà trop tard à ce moment-là. Hitler était fou. Ils n’avaient pu qu’observer les pays se faire envahir les uns après les autres. Même le boss d’Ivan s’était joint au mouvement. Mais Ivan avait réussi à le convaincre de se méfier d’Hitler. Et Ivan avait marché sur Berlin.

 

Partout autour de Feliciano et Ludwig, tout s’écroulait. Ils n’avaient voulu que l’amour de l’autre, mais le résultat était bien lourd. Même Kiku était blessé. Il avait voulu les aider, parce qu’il était leur ami, mais Alfred l’avait écrasé. Il lui avait lancé deux bombes atomiques. Kiku souffrait, et son peuple aussi. Ça aussi, c’était de la faute à Feliciano. Tout était de sa faute.

 

Feliciano pressa ses lèvres contre celles du blond, tout doucement, tout amoureusement. Une larme coula sur sa joue, seule, brillante, symbole cuisant de leur défaite.

 

Ludwig se mourrait. Kiku était sévèrement blessé. Arthur et Francis roucoulaient amoureusement, heureux comme Ludwig et Feliciano ne pourraient plus jamais l’être. Ils pansaient leurs plaies ensembles, se contentant d’appuyer Alfred dans sa lutte démesurée contre Ivan. Ah, Ivan et Alfred. Ils se battaient vainement l’un contre l’autre, de tous les moyens possibles, mais jamais directement. Les sports, les arts, les sciences, chaque moyen semblait bon pour être enfin meilleur que l’autre. Ils ont même signés un accord, l’accord sel ou poivre ou quelque chose, pour ne pas s’attaquer. Le nom n’a même pas fait rire Feliciano, lui dont la moindre pensée à la nourriture suffisait auparavant à le faire sourire. Il ne mange même plus de pâtes. Il s’est promis que le prochain de plat de pâtes qu’il mangerait serait partagé avec Ludwig. Tant pis si ça signifiait qu’il n’en mangerait plus jamais. Il l’aurait mérité.

 

Ludwig toussa. Ivan avait encerclé les parties de Berlin qui appartenaient à Arthur, Alfred et Francis. Alfred les soutint, leur amenant de la nourriture en avion. Pourtant les quantités n’étaient pas suffisantes, et Ludwig s’affaiblissait un peu plus chaque jour.

 

Même Romano s’inquiétait. Il savait que si Ludwig venait à s’éteindre, Feli se laisserait dépérir jusqu’à le rejoindre dans la tombe. Il laisserait son pays sombrer pour Ludwig. Cela signifierait donc aussi la fin de Lovino. Il était, comme son frère, une part de l’Italie. Si l’un sombrait l’autre aussi. Pourtant, il ne fit rien. Il se contenta d’aider son pays à se reconstruire, comme pour contrer l’abandon de Feliciano.

 

Le mur de Berlin fut érigé. Ludwig était blafard et, lorsqu’il n’était pas endormi, la fièvre le possédait, brutale, violente, le laissant essoufflé et couvert de sueur. Feliciano était tout aussi blanc. Il ne sortait plus de la demeure de l’Allemand, inquiet que s’il ne s’absente n’est-ce qu’un instant, celui-ci s’endorme définitivement.

 

De son côté, Antonio continuait d’essayer de convaincre Lovino de sortir avec lui. Peu étonnamment, l’Italien continuait de lui résister. Pourtant, un jour, après avoir visité son frère et son beau-frère, il réalisa la chance qu’il avait d’avoir l’Espagnol. Son pays se portait de mieux en mieux, malgré Feli, et Antonio se portait à merveille. Ils pourraient être heureux ensemble si Lovino cessait de résister aux avances d’Antonio. Ils pourraient profiter l’un de l’autre jusqu’à ce que Lovino disparaisse, entraîné par Feliciano. Il parla longuement avec l’autre, lui expliquant qu’il l’aimait aussi, qu’il voulait lui donner une chance, qu’ils pourraient sûrement être heureux ensemble. Puis il lui raconta comment leur situation était vouée à l’échec, que Ludwig allait disparaître, entraînant Feliciano puis Lovino dans sa chute. Finalement, il lui donna le choix: voulait-il de cette relation, sachant qu’il finirait invariablement blessé et seul? Lovino ne voulait que lui aussi ne se laisse mourir d’amour. La guerre avait déjà causé bien des morts.

 

Antonio l’embrassa. Il l’aimait, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie. Il ferait tout pour lui, pour son amour, pour ses baisers. Comme énième preuve de son amour pour l’Italien, il partit voir Arthur et Francis. Eux étaient toujours aussi heureux ensemble. Antonio leur parla longuement, leur expliquant la situation. Francis était réticent à aider. Ludwig l’avait envahi et il était rancunier. Pourtant, par amitié pour Antonio qui était son meilleur ami, il accepta de l’aider. Avec l’aide de Francis, Arthur fut facilement convaincu lui aussi. La promesse d’une récompense coquine de la part de son petit ami fut de loin le meilleur argument.

 

Espagne, Angleterre et France partirent voir États-Unis. Alfred fut surpris en les voyant arriver et encore plus en entendant leur requête. Leur débat fut long et épuisant pour les quatre. Alfred ne voulait se plier aux demandes du brun. Il leur rappelait sans cesse qu’il était en position de force et que ni Arthur ni Francis n’était en position de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Finalement, à bout de nerfs, Antonio lui cria que ça se voyait bien qu’il n’avait jamais été amoureux, et qu’il aurait su ce qu’était l’amour, il aurait aussitôt accepté. Étrangement, Alfred rougit et se plia aux exigences de l’Espagnol.

 

Quelques jours plus tard, après de longues discussions entre Ivan et Alfred, le mur de Berlin fut détruit. Partout en Europe, les gens fêtaient. En Allemagne, les gens festoyaient et rejoignaient leurs familles, leurs amis et autres connaissances depuis longtemps perdus de vue. Ludwig sembla reprendre des couleurs, même si sa fièvre ne s’arrêta pas pour autant. Feliciano, lui, se permit un sourire, le premier depuis bien des mois. Antonio, lui, reçut avec plaisir une étreinte et un baiser de Lovino. Mais plus que le baiser ou l’accolade, ce fut son sourire qui le rendit heureux. Le sourire de Lovino était sans aucun doute la plus belle chose qui lui ai été donné de voir.

 

Quelques semaines encore plus tard, après de longues discussions entre Ivan, Alfred et leurs deux ministres, la guerre froide était finie. La bipolarisation du monde était finie. Ils pouvaient à nouveau être tous amis.

 

Cela prit encore quelques mois avant que Ludwig n’aille complétement mieux. Lorsqu’il put enfin se lever, se fut pour être à nouveau entraîné dans son lit par son amoureux. La situation de tous les pays allaient bien désormais.  
Antonio et Lovino étaient en couple, et même si Antonio recevait des baffes à chaque fois qu’il collait trop son amant, il continuait de lui amener un bouquet de fleurs à chaque jour, avec une tomate.  
Arthur et Francis étaient tout aussi heureux ensemble.  
Gilbert, disparu depuis déjà quelques temps, fut retrouvé au Canada, ou plutôt en Canada, choquant Alfred qui était venu voir son petit Matthew.  
Surprenant toutes les nations, Heracles Karpusi se déclara à Kiku, qui se contenta de rougir. Tous stupéfaits par le rougissement de Kiku, personne n’écouta la suite et tous ignorent donc le statut romantique de la Grèce et du Japon.  
Cependant, le plus surprenant fut sans contredit l’arrivée main dans la main d’Alfred et d’Ivan. Personne ne put l’expliquer, mais ils semblaient heureux et personne ne se plaint.  
Enfin... jusqu’à ce que Alfred décide de se mêler de ce qui le regarde pas auprès de Sadik, causant une crise de jalousie de la part de Ivan que personne ne comprit. Mais bon, ça c’est une autre histoire.


End file.
